Even the best relationships argue
by chang-squared
Summary: Mike and Tina, love that never dies


Mike rushed upstairs and took his black skinny jeans and fitted shirt off, he then went straight into the shower, a cold one at that. He had just come back from the third date this week with Tina. Not that he didn't love his dates with Tina, because he did, it was just he's been with her for a year in 2 weeks, and he was after all a guy with a beautiful girlfriend, so it's not like he doesn't think about having sex with her, especially since it's summer and they have been going out on romantic dates for the past 4 weeks.

In the past during school days their dates would be a quick movie, a sit down meal, but now, these dates were different, for example tonight; Mike had took Tina to watch a film and the drive-by, and they had gotten out the car seen as it was a hot summer night, Mike laid an old blanket from the back of his truck, and then sat himself down and patted his lap for Tina to sit herself there, Tina then instead of sitting in front of him, decided to straddle his lap, Mike then rested his hand on Tina's waist, and then reaching up and nibbling her bottom lip, Tina then began to kiss Mike, and she kissed him hard until she was forced to pull away due to lack of oxygen, and it's not like he could help the erection beginning to form in his pants, and it's not like he could help, pushing her onto her back, and lying between her thighs and bucking his hips lightly. Tina then reached for his hand and placed his on her left breast, Mike then began massaging her boob with his hand, and groping it, he knew she had felt his now full on erection pressing against thigh. Because she gentle pushed at his chest, so he was not sat up, and she gentle ran her hand over his pants, causing him to take a sharp gasp, he then whispered in her ear 'No one's around tee, I could take them off?' Tina then took her hand away from Mike, and reached for her phone.

'Mike, its 10:20' I think my mum said for me to be home for half past' Tina said with a small grin.

Mike then frowned, and Tina could see the disappointment in his face 'Stay for 10 minutes, and you can say we lost track of time, I'll have you home for 11 I Promise'

'Mike, we always lose track of time, she's not stupid you know' Tina chuckled.

'I know, but I just want some extra time with my beautiful girlfriend, that's not so bad right' Mike smiled with his puppy dog eyes.

'Right you have 10 minutes' Tina said.

'Right where was we? Mike grinned sneakily.

Mike then began to kiss Tina's neck, and slid his hand from her waist up to her breast, and Tina began to moan.

'Maybe we should sit in the car?' Tina suggested.

Mike didn't disagree and gathered the blankets and put them in the trunk of his car, then to his surprise Tina had already placed herself in the front of Mike's car, if they was going to have a session of making out, they would usually sit in the back, and of course Mike knew better than to have their first time in a car, so he just followed her to the front and when he sat in the car, he reached over, and pulled at her hip, so she would begin to straddle him, but she resisted.

'Tina, what's the matter? Is it me?' Mike asked concerned.

'No, I'm just tired today' Tina spat.

'OK, so I'll say it again, what's wrong?' Mike asked.

'Promise you won't take this the wrong way?' Tina asked while Mike nodded 'Mike, I don't mind touching, and kissing, but i-i not ready to go all the way, I know you are, because it's nothing to you, but it's my first time a-' Tina said now rushing her words.

'Wait you think this wouldn't be my first time as well?'Mike said as he raised his eyebrows.

'I know it's not, I heard about you and Brittany's relationship before you got with me' Tina said bowing her head.

'Tina, I never had sex with Brittany, and I certainly was never in a relationship with her? Who even said that?' Mike said clearly aggravated.

'i-erm, Mercedes told me, when we first got together, you know so I wouldn't find out later on, and be pissed at you' Tina looked at Mike 'I'm not annoyed Mike, you can be honest with me'

Mike then shook his head 'I'm as much a virgin as you are Tina, you was my first serious relationship, wait let's get that right, your my only relationship, and yeah Brittany used to force herself on me at parties, but I was never interested. I could have had plenty of girlfriends, but as you know, I had my eye on one girl, and she was the reason I joined glee club, learned how to dance outside of my room, and she's that girl I'm looking at right now. You can ring up Matt right now, and ask him when I first saw you I think we was a month into school, and you was wheeling artie everywhere, I liked you, then I would beat myself up cause I wanted you so bad, and then I decided to join glee club to be closer to you, then you got with artie, I wanted to kill him every day, then at summer camp I told you what you meant to me, and boom I got the best girlfriend imaginable, and if I'm not mistaken, I've been with her a year in about 2 weeks. And I want this to be special to us, you know our first time. But I feel like you don't want to know me, whenever I try to touch you'

Tina then reached for Mike left hand which was resting on her hip, and pulled it upwards towards her breast. Mike's breath came to a stop, this wasn't the first time Mike had ever touched Tina, but it drove him crazy every time. He was looking into Tina's eyes as he massaged her breast. Tina then opened her mouth 'Mike, I really do love you, I want to do all this, and I want to do it with you. But I guess I'm not ready and I was brought up to wait, you know that as well as me. And I'm so happy that this will be as special to me, and it will for you' Tina said.

'Tina, I love you' Mike said as he began to grope her breast firmly. He then removed her hand and placed it on her hip. 'I care for you so much, and even if it wasn't my first time, with you, it would be so special! Tee, you tell me when you're ready and I'll be waiting, don't worry about anything. Tina I'm so proud of you, you know for standing up for yourself! It proves how amazing you are'

After this, there was ALOT of making out, but Mike had agreed he would wait as long as Tina needed. And this, this is why he was having he third cold shower!

#

Tina+mercedes+kurts sleepover.

Ever since the beginning of the year when Glee club had started, these three had a special connection, of course Artie did as well, but he wasn't as close as kurcedena(kurt,cedes,tina) And this was just one of their regular sleepovers. And their main topic of discussion was fashion and hunks.

But then Tina's phone rang it was Mike.

'Hey Mike, I'm with cedes and Kurt I'll ring you later' Tina said calmly.

'Wait tee, say hey to them guys' Tina then pulled the phone away from her ear.

'Mike says Hi' Tina said giggling

'Tina, I know Mike you're Asian god, but this sleepover is to talk about him, not to him, now put the phone down girl, and tell us about them abs' Mercedes chuckled.

Back to the phone call.

'Guessing you heard that?' Tina said smiling.

'Sure did, Tina.. come round mine tomorrow, OK? I love you' Mike said.

'yeah sure! I love you too!' Tina said before hanging up the phone.

'Well aren't you two adorable!' Kurt smiled.

Tina stayed silent for a moment. 'Guys, you know how Mike and I have been dating for nearly a year; is bad that we still haven't had sex?' Tina said instantly blushing.

'OK this discussion just got interesting!' Kurt said.

Then Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, they knew Tina too much to know this is just a thought, so they then looked at Tina and Mercedes said 'Tina, what happened'

'Urm, you can't mention this to anyone, but well, Mike took me out for a date, and he had been doing all summer, and then he'd take me to somewhere private so we could sit down for a while, and kiss, cuddle, and talk. And he always touches me, and I don't mind the touching, but I know he wants more, and I guess, I just don't'

'Tina, for a start.. Have you spoken to Mike about this?' Kurt questioned.

'Yeah, I mentioned it last night, and he was like its fine and stuff. And you know cedes he's a virgin' Tina said looking at Mercedes.

'Honestly?' Tina nodded. 'Bless that's adorable, Tina.. I'm not saying you should, but why?' Mercedes asked.

'I don't know, every time he kisses me, and tries to make a move, I just want it to stop' Tina said slightly embarrassed. 'I like thinking about it, but when it comes to actually doing it, I don't know, I freak out, I guess I don't want to disappoint him'

'Mike disappointed with you, Tina are you serious? Kurt spat out.

'I know yeah, girl that boy adores you' Mercedes laughed.

'You do realize that when we was doing that stupid mash-up of crazy in love and hair, I heard him talking to Matt about how he's freaking out in case you felt anything bulge in his pants, because he didn't want you to think he was just a typical jock' Kurt said.

'Oh and when you did that performance of dream a little dream of me, I heard Puck and Finn telling him that this was his chance, and that if he really wanted to have you, he would make a move in practices. And he just told them that he wanted you to be happy, and if that meant with Artie that he'd put up with it. Seriously Tina, Mike has been in love with you for so long, and obviously he wants to show you this in many ways, I know for a fact this won't just be sex, if that's what you're worried about' Mercedes said.

'And you guys never told me this because?' They all chuckled. 'I do want to do it, I'm so nervous, I want to talk about it with him, but I don't know how to bring the topic up' Tina sighed.

'When will you next see him?' Kurt asked.

'Urm, he asked me to go round to his tomorrow' Tina said looking at Kurt.

'Well this is your chance' Mercedes spoke and Tina turned now looking at Mercedes. 'You'll probably be kissing and what not, and then just say, Mike I want to talk about this kind of stuff, you know sex stuff'

'Yeah because that won't be awkward' Tina spat out.

'Not as awkward as when you had a mental breakdown in front of the whole glee club while declaring your love for Mike, or the time Mr. Shue caught you two in the janitors cupboard getting you mack on' Kurt laughed.

'Thanks for bringing that up' Tina said as she shot her evilest daggers toward Kurt.

'Seriously girl, Mike won't find it awkward, I'm sure he would be happy to talk about it' Mercedes said reassuringly.

'I guess I could give it ago' Tina sighed.

With that settled the three chatted and watched chick flicks until, and then Tina received a text about 11:30.

Mike: Hey baby, how's they sleepover?

Tina: Hello, it's great, just watching a movie now, how's your night?

Mike: Sounds good:') The guys came over, we had a major cod tournament. So what time are you coming over tomorrow? Do you want me to pick you up?

Tina: Urm, well we'll be up around 10ish, so around dinner time? 1is? And will you pick me up, my mom has to use my car tomorrow.

Mike: Of course I'll pick you up:') and yeah I be at yours around them, have a good night tee! I love you so much!

Tina: Night Mike. I love you too.

#

As the three woke up Kurt was quick to leave, realizing he had 20 minutes to be dressed to meet Blaine, and Mercedes left about 15 minutes later. Then Tina began to get ready, and have some lunch. Time soon went as she looked at her phone, and it was 12:30. Mike would arrive in about 30 minutes, so she walked downstairs, gathered a few DVD's and grabbed a drink, and then sat on the sofa, thinking about what she would say to Mike. How would she say it? Would she sound desperate? Would he think she's weird for wanting to talk about it? Her thoughts were distracted by the knocking at her door. She then ran to the door, to see Mike.

'Ready to set off?' Mike asked.

'Sure one minute, I need to grab a key from my room, my parents are out. Would you grab my bags there on the couch' Tina smiled.

Mike nodded, and picked Tina's bags up, and grabbed her phone of the side and slid it in her bag. He then heard Tina walk down the stairs.

'Right i'm ready, should we go' Tina questioned.

With that Mike left Tina to lock up the house, and he put all her things on the back seat, then opened the passenger door for Tina, and just as she was about to jump in, he grabbed her, and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Then they set off to the Chang's residence.

When they finally reached Mike's, Tina quickly walked upstairs to use the bathroom, meanwhile Mike walked to the sofa, and sat down placing Tina's bags at his feet, the then felt Tina's phone, he dug into his pocket and reached for her phone, as soon as it was placed in his hand he saw '2 new messages' Him and Tina didn't hide secrets, so he opened her phone, and read the messages.

The first on was off Mercedes 'Hey gurl, don't be too nervous, ok! But you seriously need to tell Mike, ok I love you hun, call me ASAP.X

The second one was from Artie, Mike didn't mind the guy, hell he was one of his closest friends, but when it came to Tina, he didn't want to seem protective he didn't want her texting him, so he quickly opened the message.

'Hey babe, you ok? Having some Chinese at mine afterwards? Come round if you want?

Mike was furious. Mercedes is telling Tina to talk to Mike, and Artie was calling her BABE, and telling her to come over WTF was going on. Before Mike knew it, Tina was walking downstairs, and Mike was in a daze, he was so jealous when it came to Tina, was she breaking up with him? Tina then sat besides Mike, and looked at him.

'Hey what's up?' Tina hadn't noticed the phone in Mike's hand.

'What the hell is this?' Mike said looking at the phone.

Tina was so confused what the hell was he talking about, Tina reached for the phone, and looked at the message Artie had sent her.

'Why are you looking at my messages?' Tina spat out.

'Why should I not?' Mike resorted.

'It's Artie you know he has a crush on me, it's noth-' Tina was interrupted.

'Yeah then why is cedes sending you that? Go off that and look at what she said!' Mike said slightly annoyed. Tina obliged and couldn't help but smile when she read it, Mercedes was so supportive toward Tina.

'What's bad about that?' Tina said confused.

'Well first Artie sends you that, and now Cedes is saying that, I can put two and two together you know, you're breaking up with me aren't you?' Mike said he voice starting to soften.

'Mike' Tina was about to explain before she was interrupted again.

Mike took the phone out of Tina's hand and placed it on the table. And then reached for Tina's hands. 'Look tee, is this about our last date, I was totally out of order, i shouldn't have mentioned it, I know you want to wait, don't break up with me Tee, honestly.. i don't even care about sex. Well obviously I do, but it wouldn't be sex with you, I just want to make you happy, and I know you aren't ready and aren't comfortable, so I'm not either, please tee, I know artie was your first boyfriend, but please don't go back to him, I need you Tina, I really do'

Mike was about to start again before Tina smashed her lips in his; he seriously could talk for years when he was upset or afraid.

Tina then pulled apart. 'Mike, shut up you goon, for a start I need to be honest with you, Arties been texting me, asking me out and to go his for old times' sake, but you can look, I don't reply, i don't even care, I'm all yours, and always have been, remember I cheated on him to be with you? I wouldn't go crawling back after the most amazing year of my life would I?'

'so you're not breaking up with me? I don't get it, what does cedes mean?'

'oh god this is so embarrassing'

'What is? Tee talk to me?'

'right, you know me, Kurt, and cedes sleepover well we got talking about the usual stuff, and urm you came up, and we was talking about our date, and I told them how I wanted to wait, and they was asking me why? And I realized while talking to them I have no reason why I didn't want to, it was just I was scared, and afraid it was about sex you know, so I told them this, and they was telling me that I was being silly cause you aren't like that, and I needed to talk about it with you, because we need to talk about it to you know make everything special'

'And I've screwed it up by being a jealous prick?' Mike said obviously upset.

'No, it's cute when your jealous, except when you think I'm getting my mack on with bieste, that was rather hilarious' Tina giggled as mike tackled her to the sofa, and then he was laying on top of her.

'Shh you, I will tickle you to death! And Tina I'm sorry, I just presumed, I'm sorry baby! I love you tee' Mike said with so much honesty in his voice.

He then reached down and kissed her, she reached her hand so they could stroke his abs, while let his hands roam free.

They locked lips for about 5 minutes, and Mike was seriously struggling to hold back the massive erection he had bruin, but when Tina moved her legs, he slid between then, and the emerging bulge touched her core, he couldn't hold it back, he inhaled sharply, and was about to move when Tina grabbed his neck.

'Tee, let go' Mike said with a hitch in his breath. Tina smirked, and began to grind herself onto his bulge.

'Tina, seriously let go' Mike said pushing against the sofa.

'Jesus Mike don't you want to do it?' Tina spat out.

'yeah Tina of course I do, obviously a lot more than you want to, and I know your only really doing this to make me happy, and I know for a fact you aren't as comfortable as you should be, and I'm not going to take something from you what you aren't ready to give up' Mike sighed as he pulled himself away from Tina.

'But I am ready, I'm ready with you' Tina said

'You aren't Tina, and I feel like I've pressured you into it, I know you had some epiphany while you was with curt and cedes but seriously we havent talked about it, you've spoke to them about it, not me'

'Yeah I realized that I was in love with you and that this is perfect and I'm ready mike'

'Honestly? Look me in the eyes and tell me' Mike said staring at Tina.

Tina looked up towards Mike and blushed, 'Urm, I'm ready, I think I am' Tina then looked down.

'See, Tina you aren't' Mike said with a frown.

'Mike, i am, it's just not today i was thinking on a special occasion? And I'm pretty sure we have a super special occasion coming up a week today?'

'Wait Tina for our anniversary, Tina I was going to ask you to do that on our date last week, you honestly want to do this with me?' Mike said curiously.

'Yeah Mike, I really do!' Tina smiled.

'Oh my gosh baby, I'm going to make it so special for you' Mike said cuddling Tina.

'mmm, can't wait, how though?' Tina said with interest.

'It's a secret, but I need to clear a few things up' Tina nodded. 'My house, your house? Do you want me to rent a hotel room?'

'Aw, well my parents are in all weekend?' Tina said. 'So it's either yours or the hotel? Which do you think will be more special?'

'Urm, you know my parents are on a business trip all week, their only back in 9 days, so we could do it at mine, I mean if that's what you wanted. I mean because you know we'll always remember it in my house? I don't know tee, I just want it to be special?' Mike smiled.

'It is going to be special anywhere we do it, but your house sounds perfect' Tina smiled.

'God I love you, seriously I'm going to make this perfect for you, and i know you hate over the top, so it roses on the bed over the top?' Mike laughed.

'mike your over thinking it again, just do whatever you thinks right, I'm going to love it anyway it is, OK, not shut up, and get me a drink, all this sex talk is making me thirsty'

Mike's eyebrows shot up. 'Sure thing beautiful'

**#**

It was the day before Tina and Mike first anniversary.

Tina woke up around 10am to receive 2 messages.

Mike: Hey beautiful, I'm nipping to see my grandma later, so if you want i can come around yours for a want. PS-I'm so excited for a date tomorrow, I have something amazing planned for you:D

Mercedes: Hey gurrrrl! Big preparations for tomorrow, im kidding, it will be so perfect you are made for one another, but ring me if you get nervous tonight? X

Tina loved how Mike texted every morning, it instantly put a smile on her face. So she replied.

Tina to Mike: Hey, aww! Tell her hey from me, and sure, my parents are home at 8 so you could come before that and have tea with us seen as your home alone? And oooo, you didn't have to, I would have been fine with a walk in the park!:')

Tina also loved how Mercedes was being so supportive, but Tina didn't really need it, she was so excited she blocked out any nerves.

#

Tina then got herself up and showered, then walked downstairs to make herself some food, and then she received a text.

Mike: Aww! My grandma loves you! And i've just left, im on my way, can't have my baby lonely today can i?

#

**20 MINTES LATER**

Tina heard knocking at her door.

She ran towards the door, and opened it to see Mike; he then rushed in, and placed his lips on hers.

'eager for a kiss?' tina giggled.

'i always am!' Mike said.

Tina then pulled mike toward the sofa, and then he got comfortable and patted his lap to tell her to sit down, but she shook her head. 'I'm going to get a movie, which would you like?'

'dont really need a movie, we never watch them anyway' Mike said with a wink, and he pushed himself up and picked Tina up so her legs were wrapped around waist and groped her ass for support. He then fell back onto the couch, and Tina was now straddling him. And they were having a heavy make-out session, Mike then reached for Tina's breast. And Tina pulled away giggled; she could feel his erection against her thig.

'Mike stop, i think your getting too excited' Tina said with a smirk.

'hmm, i just want you so bad. Plus my girlfriend is kind of wearing a top that makes these look perfect' Mike said groping Tina's breast. 'So, it's not my fault' Mike said.

'tomorrow will be so perfect Mike, I'm honestly excited' Tina said.

'So am I, but if you get any doubts tell me, ok! I need you to be comfortable, because th-'

'Mike shut up, I can't wait.' Tina smiled

After that, they cuddled for a while until it got to about 8:15 and Tina parents had arrived, by this time Tina and Mike had fallen asleep on the couch, Tina was facing Mike and had her hand resting on his firm chest. And Mike had his hand on her lower back, and the other one on her ass.

Mr Cohen Chang walked in first followed by his wife.

'aw, their so adorable.' Mrs Cohen Chang said.

'it's adorable were he has his hand placed.' Mrs c-chang looked over to see Mike hand placed on Tina's ass.

'Kyle, don't you dare wake them up, their teenagers and they've been together for way year, it's not like we hadn't done it at their age' With that said Kyle marched over to the couple.

'Uh hum' Kyle said rather loudly. They both shot their eyes open wide, and Kyle began to speak. 'So Michael can I ask why you're here?'

Mike realised where his hand was placed and snatched it away, and quickly sat up. 'I'm so sorry sir, I came over to keep Tina company, and we must have fell asleep, I'm sorry, I'll leave' Mike said, he was always nervous around Tina's father, as he knew her dad thought she was too good for him.

'Yes, please do' Kyle spat out.

But Michelle quickly stepped in after Tina gave her a shocked look.

'Mike can stay as long as he wants. Mike, Kyle has had a very bad day and is stressed, he needs to go outside and take his mood out elsewhere. Now you two go upstairs, and I'll shout you when I've made tea' Michelle gave a reassuring smile.

Kyle just huffed and walked toward the kitchen door.

'thanks mom, what happened why is he in such a mood?' Tina said.

'Oh ill explain later, but his business deal is not looking good, I'll talk to him. Don't worry Mike, he doesn't completely hate you' Michelle laughed.

Mike was still frowning, he hated the fact Tina's father never seemed like he wanted to be in his presence. But Mike smiled and thanked Mrs cohen-chang. And followed Tina towards her room.

Tina walked in, and walked toward her dressing table, and Mike slumped himself on her bed.

'Mike? Don't tell me your upset over my dad?' Tina said.

'Tina, why does he hate me?' Mike said turning over to face Tina.

'He doesn't he dislikes you, but that's normal' Tina smiled.

'My mom and dad love you' Mike spat out.

Tina shook her head. 'Mike, my dad will love you sooner or later, just have to show him them abs' Tina snorted.

'Seriously Tee' Tina said rolling his eyes.

'Whether my dad likes you or not, it's not going to change my opinion, so just give it time? Ok!' Tina smiled.

'Suppose so. I love you'

'I love you to!

#

**It was the day of Tina and Mike's first anniversary.**

As always Tina woke up to a text of Mike. But this one was a bit different.

Mike: Morning beautiful. Can you believe it? I've managed you keep you for a whole year. Seriously, I think I'm the luckiest guy known. Can you remember when we first got together, and how I would text you every day telling you how happy I was, and when we started school, and you first told everyone we was together, and everyone was saying we was adorable? Tina I've never been more proud of anything, I'm so proud of our relationship, and I know I can be a jealous jerk, but that's because I know how many guys would kill to have what I have. Anyway, I cannot wait for today, I'm picking you up at 6. I love you Tina Cohen Chang. Happy anniversary. Thank you for the most amazing year of my life, and thank you for putting up with me! I'll see you later! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SO

Tina seriously had tears in her eyes, she couldn't have wished for anyone better than Mike, he was perfect. And tonight she could show him what he exactly mean to her.

#

It was about 5:30 and Tina had just got out the shower, and was Appling her make-up. She remembered how Mike loved when she was natural, so she was toning everything down, so she could look natural for whatever Mike had planned. Tina had asked what she needed to dress like, and Mike's reply was 'well, I'm wearing a suite?' and Tina had purchased a beautiful, silver gown several months back, and she figured this would be perfect for the occasion. It was a short dress, but not to short, showing miles of Tina's slender legs and was tightly fitted around the assets(her ass and boobs) and made them look amazing.

Michelle was now knocking on the door.

'Can I see you yet?'

'Sure, you will have to snip me up' Tina said turning around.

Michelle just stood in amazement, then places her hands over her mouth and Tina's began to fall. Tina looked perfect.

'Kyle, get the camera now' Michelle shouted downstairs.

'Mom no, no pictures' Tina said glaring at her mother.

'Just one sweetheart, you look so amazing, and i'd be daft not to get one, Tina honestly Mike is a lucky boy'

By now Kyle had arrived with the camera, and was stepping into Tina's room.

'Wow my little Tina looks like a beautiful woman' Kyle said smiling. 'never thought i would see the day!'

'Oy! What's that's supposed to mean?' Tina said giggling.

'It mean that I'm happy you don't dress like a toy boy anymore. Honestly tin tin you look amazing.'

'Thanks dad' Tina said smiling.

'I just wish you would pick a decent boy to be with, instead of someone who accidently slips his hands in inappropriate places' Kyle said half jokingly, half serious.

'Kyle, that was an honest mistake, and when he gets here you are going to be nice, like you promised' Michelle said glaring at Kyle.

'fine' Kyle gave in.

After that there was several photos, there was a knock on the door.

'I'll get it' Kyle said instantly.

Kyle then slowly walked downstairs, and slowly down towards the door. He then saw Mike dressed in a black tux, and a slender black tie.

'Michael' Kyle said with a nod.

'Hi mr cohen-chang is Tina ready? Mike always got nervous around Kyle he knew he had to prove himself even after a year with Tina.

'Listen we need to talk' Kyle said, and Mike gulped.

'sure'

Kyle stepped outside, so he was facing Mike and closed the front door behind him.

'Michael, I'm not stupid I know this is a special day for you and Tina, and if you haven't already done the deed then it's more than likely tonight' Mike just stared in horror. 'Michael what I'm trying to say is, if you ever hurt Tina, I won't let you just get away with it, so you only do what she wants, understand'

'of course, i would never hurt her sir, she means so much, and I want to show you this, but i always seem to screw up' Kyle nodded. 'But we honestly have not done anything like that, and if we was to, it would only be if Tee i mean Tina was 100% with it' Mike was now blushing furiously.

'Just dont hurt her, and you and i can begin to get on. I know i act like a hate your guts, but thats honestly because shes my only child, and my only daughter, so i just find it hard to let go. But you two have fun, and dont let your jaw fall to the floor Kyle said with a slight grin.

'Thankyou sir' Mike said smiling.

Kyle then held out his hand for Mike to shake. 'Call me Kyle'

Mike could not have been happier.

#

They walked inside and made slight chit-chat until Julia came walking down the stairs with Tina behind her.

Julia then moved to the side so Mike could look at his beautiful girlfriend.

Mike's jaw did drop, she looked amazing, and he was so proud to call her HIS girlfriend.

'i'm guessing I choose the right dress?' Tina said as she approached Mike.

'Tee, you look perfect honestly' Mike said as his eyes stared to wonder up and down Tina's dress.

'Right you two, you better get off' Kyle interrupted.

'Right I'll see you guys tonight, i love you's.' Tina smiled.

'Tina, you can stay at Mike's tonight while his parents are away' Kyle smiled.

'A-are you sure?' Tina said in shock.

'of course i am, right get off before i change my mind, i love you sweetie. Goodbye' Kyle said as he opened the door.

Mike and Tina then left hand in hand, and Mike opened the passenger door for Tina.

They then set off and after about 15 minutes reached the restaurant, Tina was shocked, Mike had booked then into one of the finest restaurants in Lima, it was that well liked it took at least 6 weeks reservations. Tina loved how much effort Mike was willing to put in for this anniversary.

The date was perfect, everything went smoothly, and then they were heading to Mike's car.

'Mike, that was perfect' Tina smiled as she held her hand out for Mike's.

'I'm glad you like it, Tina i love you' Mike said staring at Tina.

'I'm more ready then i could ever be, we going to head to yours' Tina smiled.

Mike groaned, and began to nuzzle Tina's neck, then he pulled away and said, 'I have one last surprise'

Mike then reached into the pocket of his blazer. He pulled out a two small boxes.

He placed one in her hand, and opened it for her to see. It was a diamond necklace, that sparkled.

Tina gasped 'Mike it is so perfect, you didn't have to' Tina said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Mike then kissed Tina passionately, 'Of course I did Tina. But I have one more thing for you. Tina placed the necklace in her lap. And Mike took another box he then placed it in Tina's hand, and opened it; it was the matching ring to the necklace.

'Tina, this is my promise ring to you' Mike smiled.

'Mike. I love them all, they are so perfect, thank you so much'

Mike then took the ring out the box and placed it on tina's finger and placed his forehead against hers 'I wish it could be an engagement ring but i don't want your dad to freak out' Both Tina and Mike giggled.

'I love the necklace, I love the ring, and I definitely love you. Mike, tonight's been so perfect' Tina said staring into Mikes eyes.

'Should we set off baby?' Mike asked

'Definitely'

They then set off towards Mike's and when they reached his. Mike and Tina made their way toward his front door. Mike fumbled around with the lock for a while, before letting Tina in, and then following her inside.

Tina turned on the lights, and the stepped in towards Mike, and smashed her lips against his, he then let his hands roam free, and pushed her gently towards the wall, Mike began to kiss over Tina shoulder, and then Tina pushed Mike away. She then took his hand and pulled him towards the sofa. She then began to strongly kiss him again, and she fell back onto the sofa, and he eagerly followed.

Tina let Mike settle between her legs, and they was making out for about 5 minutes, and Tina felt Mike oblivious erection on her thigh. And Mike noticed her inhale sharply.

'tee, are you ready? I mean tonight's been perfect, and I would love to finish it like this, but it is 100% your choice' Mike said as he looked into Tina eyes.

'Im ready Mike, I'm ready for you'

'Are you sure?' Mike said to make sure she was definite.

'You sound like you don't want to Mike' Tina giggled.

'Oh god Tina i do, more than you can imagine, but i need to know you are sure because tonight's all about you' Mike said as he began to kiss her neck passionately.

'Should we go upstairs?' Tina questioned.

Mike's eyes lit up. Then he got up and picked Tina up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He then walked upstairs and towards her room. When they reached his room Mike sat down so Tina was straddling him, and they began to make out again, they locked lips for about 2 minutes, until Mike turned Tina over and placed his body on top of hers, and ramped up the passion.

Tina could feel Mike beginning to become extremely impatient as he began to grind his bulge against her core. He then ran his hand down her body, and then moved himself off he, and began to rub over her clit through the material, he then looked at Tina, and asked if he could remove them, she nodded, and he did so, slowly pulling them down over her slender legs, when they was off, Mike placed his hand on her clit, and rubbed it strongly. Tina was now moaning. But Mike then removed his hand and placed it on Tina's breasts. 'These have been driving me crazy all night Tina, can i take the dress off?' Mike asked. Tina then nodded, helping him with the sipper, and then helped him pull the dress over her head. Mike was now fully clothed and Tina's beautiful body exposed to him.

'Think it is a bit unfair that i don't get to see them glorious abs' Tina sniggered.

'Oh i am sorry, totally got carried away undressing my beautiful girlfriend'

With that, Tina then started to pull of Mikes Jacket, then making quick work of his button-up shirt. Revealing Mike's toned body, she then ran her hands over his body, until she reached the waist band of his pants. She reached for the button, and then with Mikes help took them off, leaving him with his boxers on, and making his erection now on nearly full-view. He was painfully hard.

But then he began to massage her breasts. 'Can I take it off' Mike asked.

'Of course' Tina giggled.

Mike made Quick work of Tina bra, and then as soon as he saw her breasts he couldn't resist, and buried his head in them, and took a nipple into his mouth, he was rewarded with a loud moan from Tina.

Mike then began to run his fingers along her thigh, and finally reaching her clit, and places his lips on hers, and slowly began to put circles into her core, and then slid one finger inside of her, at first she inhaled sharply, but kept her lips on his, while he began to slid it in and out.

'Tee, is everything Ok?' He asked.

'yeah' Tina said along with nodding.

He then replaced one finger with another, now Tina felt full, and at first it was more pain than pleasure. But eventually pleasure began to take over, and she started to moan, he then put his third finger in, and Mike felt how tight she was, but he knew he had to get her ready for him to enter her, plus he was getting carried away with the feel of her on his fingers, when she seemed to become comfortable with his three fingers, he quickened the pace, and Tina was not over whelmed with how intense the pleasure was, she had never actually had an organism, but she certainly knew that hers was not far away. Mike was still kissing Tina, but it was now like him kissing, and her keeping her mouth open. She then said 'Mike, I'm so close'

'I'm right here baby' Mike said smiling at her.

Tina then closed her eyes and let the organism take over, her legs becoming weak, and her lip beginning to tremble, she then let out one loud sigh as he organism came to an end, and Mike slowly removed his fingers, but kept stroking her until she had completely come from her high. 'Wow Mike, that was amazing'

Mike then removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth taking in all her juices, she tasted so good.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it, but that's just the beginning, are you ready?'

'Of course I am' Tina smiled.

They began to kiss, and Mike slowly pulled his boxers down. And reached for his pockets to get a condom. He was just about to rip it, when Tina took it from him, and ripped it open with her teeth, and rolled it onto him slowly. He inhaled as she touched him, he needed her so bad, he needed to be inside of her.

She then placed both her hands on neck, and kissed him passionately.

'Tina, tell me if it hurts, and tell me if i need to stop'

'I will' Tina smiled.

Mike inhaled and kept his eyes on Tina, he then got onto his elbows, and slowly placed the head of his cock into her opening. And then he began to push a little harder, her walls clenched around him, causing him to moan loudly.

He was now buried deep inside of her, Tina felt so full, and it was painful, and had a tear rolling down her cheek. Mike wiped it off, and began to kiss her. 'How you doing beautiful?' Mike smiled.

'I'm doing Ok' Tina said.

'Can i speed up a little?' Mike asked.

'Hmm, I'd like that'

Mike then began to thrust harder into Tina, and picked up the pace. Tina's pain was now being replaced with pleasure, and she let out a load moan, and began to bite her lip. 'Mike harder'

Mike obliged, and began to slam himself harder into her, he could feel his stomach starting to bubble, and he let out a loud moan, and said 'Fuck Tina, you're perfect'

He kept a steady rhythm, and Tina began to push against him too, causing them both more pleasure. Mike bit his lip as he felt his end approaching. He then said 'Tina, im close baby'

'So am i, just keep doing what you're doing' Tina began to moan loudly, as Mike picked up the pace, and started to thrust harder. He was so close, and he wanted to give Tina an organism before his head. Then he heard Tina inhale sharply, and then he walls clenched around him, he knew this meant she was ready, and it was just in good time, because he was ready to release his load. Tina's organism was strong, and Mike's was just as strong, he then began to moan her name, as his climaxed was reached. Mike then settled on top of her, exhausted.

He then kissed her, and began to decompose of the condom, as he placed it in the trash, he then rolled over and wrapped his arms around Tina's waist, and kissed her neck from behind.

'How was it?' Mike asked.

'perfect Mike, honestly it was' Tina smiled.

'Thank you so much Tina, for sharing this with me, you're perfect, and this is the most perfect anniversary imaginable' Mike said, 'I love you more than anything'

'I love you too Mike'


End file.
